Heat of Battle
by Valor-Vault
Summary: "Do I love you, Lord Date? Has the Tiger Cub of Kai fallen head over heels for the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu?" Fem! Yukimura; Smut.


_Valor Notes:__ I just thought Fem Yukimura worked better in this fic. Just picture her the same way as male Yukimura, only with tighter Tabi pants and a shirt. Also I aimed for a pervert Masamune and a willing Yukimura._

**Heat of Battle**

Yukimura walked down the halls of the Takeda castle, hearing her socked feet hit the boards with a muffled _pat _in the quite night. She was still in her armor; she had just arrived back from Kenshin's castle, warning him that another attack from Nobunaga would likely happen again as it did only hours ago. She heard the news from Sasuke that the Dragon was in the Takeda estate, and he was badly injured. Of course her feelings for the Dragon overtook her and before she knew it she was on her horse riding like a madwoman back to Takeda castle. On the ride back, she thought about Masamune. How just hours ago they were making their way to join Shingen and the rest of his army, when they were ambushed by Nohime and a few of Nobunaga's strongest fighters aside from Mitsuhide and Nohime herself.

They fought off the men easily with just a few slashes from Masamune and a stab from Yukimura; they had won that. They handled it well, with Masamune only having to use one of his claws, until Nohime pulled out her pistol along with another man who seemed to survive the blows from Masamune's katana. They completely ignored Masamune, Kojuro and the other army men that tagged along and aimed only at Yukimura. Yukimura only guessed it was because Nohime wanted her annihilated for Yukimura being obviously stronger than her. But just before the trigger was pulled, Masamune stepped between the bullet and the Tiger Cub. The ringing of the bullets hitting Masamune's armor hurt her ears, even when it was just a memory.

_You played it off as if he was bulletproof, _Yukimura thought as she came to the entrance of the room where the Dragon rested, _you idiot._

"Master Katakura," she said as she knelt at the sliding door, "It is Sanada Yukimura, may I enter?"

"You may," Kojuro replied; he seemed a little occupied. Yukimura got to her feet as fast as humanly possible, grasping the handle of the door, but waited. What was on the other side of this door? How bad were the Dragon's injuries? Could Yukimura stand the sight of it? She shook her head and opened the door enough to where she could slide in without the cold night air intruding. Her back was towards Kojuro and Masamune; she wasn't fully sure if she wanted to see her greatest rival in a vulnerable state. But she mustered up enough courage to turn and what she saw was not as dramatic as she prepared herself for. She let out a sigh of relief and from the corner of his eye, Kojuro looked at her.

Masamune laid on the blue futon unconscious and his body was bandaged. Yukimura looked at Kojuro; he looked like he had just finished changing Masamune's bandages. She went to the other side of Masamune and knelt down. She gazed at his sleeping face worried. _Big dope, why did you have to go and be the hero? _Kojuro watched as Yukimura as her face began to scowl while she looked at Masamune. She grasped her hair and began to play and pick at the ends.

"Lady Sanada," Kojuro snapped Yukimura out of her thoughts but still watching the Dragon sleep, "are you alright?"

"He's an idiot Master Katakura," She whispered as she placed her hand on Masamune's cheek. Kojuro jumped back a little at her statement, "He didn't need to jump in front of those bullets for me." Yukimura brushed the back of her fingers over Masamune's cheek and moved his hair from his face, pushing it behind his ear. He stirred a little in his sleep, but calmed when Yukimura removed her hand from him. She couldn't help but smile see that he seemed to be alright.

"I can agree that Lord Masamune's actions were a little dramatic," Kojuro finally spoke up. Yukimura turned her face to him, but her eyes lingered on the Dragon just a bit longer before she met Kojuro's eyes. He rolled up the bandages in his hands, "But he did do it for you."

"But I don't understand why me I mean I'm his rival an-"

"Do you suppose that Lord Masamune sees you more than just a rival or even an ally? Did you even think that maybe you mean something just a little more to him?" Kojuro asked making Yukimura jump back a little.

"Lord Katakura," She looked at Masamune, "Do you know something I don't?" Yukimura looked back at Kojuro when he chuckled.

"Maybe," he stood up, "I can also see that you might also think of him as more than a rival, maybe even more than a _friend._" Yukimura gasped loudly and her face went brighter than the flames on her Tabi pants. Masamune moved in his sleep again and Kojuro headed for the door, "I now see that I was right all along. Lady Sanada, I will be back in a while. Do you mind watching my Lord in case he should wake?"

"I don't mind," Yukimura sighed looking back at Masamune.

"I thought you wouldn't, after all why wouldn't one want to care for the person they _love_?" Yukimura gasped again after Kojuro chuckled when exited. She growled, clenching her fists.

"I DON'T _LOVE _HIM!" Yukimura screamed after him, "Me, loving the One-Eyed Dragon, impossible. Or, improbable. I mean, at least I don't think so…" She paused and looked at Masamune, he was sweating. Turning, she saw that Kojuro had a bowl of cold water and a cloth in case something like this happened. Yukimura soaked the cloth and wrung out the water. She wiped some sweat off his cheeks and chin before placing it on Masamune's forehead. Yukimura sighed, "Maybe Master Katakura is right,

"Do I love you, Lord Date? Has the Tiger Cub of Kai fallen head over heels for the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu?" Yukimura moved hair that was caught under the towel, "I guess I would have to admit I do. I mean, upon being arrogant and impulsive, he is true and only wants the best for this country." Yukimura sighed again and brushed her hand over his cheek, "Oh Lord Date, I do love you. The burning in my heart that I feel for you on the battle field lingers after the battle.

"Oh, Masamune Date. If I had one wish, it would be to know what you think of me. But how can you love a girl like me?" She sighed as she put her face in her hands.

"Hey," A hoarse voice said, "are you done with your soliloquy? I'm starving." Yukimura looked up, horrified. Masamune was obviously half asleep with his hair a mess. "And who are _YOU_ calling impulsive?"

"L-lord Date, How much of that did you hear?!" Yukimura screamed, making Masamune cover his ear.

"Would you stop screaming?" Masamune rubbed his temple under the cloth, "I heard enough." He smirked as he continued to rub his head making Yukimura blush hard. "I woke when you came in, but my head was hurting so bad I kept my eyes closed.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Masamune smirked again and Yukimura shut her eyes from his infuriating face.

"I'm not embarrassed! I just…" She paused when she noticed Masamune was trying to sit up, "My Lord, please don't do that, you might reopen your wounds!" Masamune grumbled while pushing her hand away slightly as he sat up with a large grunt of pain.

"See, I got it… Did you say 'My Lord'?" Masamune snickered, "Since when do you call me that?" Masamune chuckled louder. Yukimura covered her mouth, but it was already too late; he heard it. She threw down her fist in anger as he continued to laugh. He laughed so hard it hurt his sides.

"Ahh! My sides!" Masamune grunted in pain as he grabbed his injured side, letting out little gasps of agony.

"That's what you get for laughing at me, Date." Yukimura glowered at him as he straightened himself out. He shifted his legs to where he was sitting with his legs crossed. "But," Yukimura softened her expression and tone, which made Masamune look at her, "I really should thank you… For coming between me and Nohime's bullet, thank you." She looked to her lap when Masamune chuckled.

"Eh, it was nothing, I just…"

"What do you mean it was nothing?! You could have died Masamune!" Yukimura's voice cracked as she stressed his name. "What would I do if you did," she whispered, almost in inaudible, when her eyes got foggy. A tear rolled down her cheek, but was wiped away by Masamune before it fell from her chin. He let his hand linger there when he lifted her face. She looked into his dark blue eye with her own puffy red eyes.

"Hey," Masamune said so harshly it made Yukimura flinch, "I couldn't let you die at the hand of Nohime. If you are going to die, it's going to be from my sword." Yukimura looked away feeling overwhelmed by many feelings such as anger and sadness. "But," Yukimura let her eyes meet the Dragon again, "even I got the chance, I don't think I could bring myself to kill you, Sanada." His voice was soft, so soft it took Yukimura for a loop. She turned her face to him again, but a little more closer than she expected.

"But why," the Tiger Cub tilted her head a bit, her chin still between Masamune's fingers.

"I'm pretty sure you know why Yukimura." He lifted his brow as he smirked. Yukimura flushed a dark shade of red. She thought about what Kojuro said that maybe Masamune saw her more than just a rival. Could it be possible that the Tiger Cub of Kai and the Dragon of Oshu shared similar feeling for each other? Feeling that didn't involve a weapon they used against each other more than once. Maybe, just maybe, Masamune was capable of this emotion. Thinking only made her blush harder, "See, I knew you knew," Masamune chuckled at her and Yukimura's blush began to soften. "And you're welcome.

"But don't think I don't want anything back in return," Masamune snickered, Yukimura rolled her eyes, "You owe me Sanada."

"And what did you have in mind my Lord," she asked tediously; Yukimura knew it would involve some degrading act of saying he is superior to her and things of that sort, which she didn't mind.

"Well, you can keep calling me that, and my other request is nothing special." He turned, making her want him to say more, but she looked back at him with uninterested eyes; yet she still waited for what it was so she could get it over with. "But it's a request you cannot refuse!" He reminded her again. Now she knew it was going to be for her to praise him.

"And what might that be, _My Lord?_" She said the last part sarcastically, although Masamune didn't catch it.

"I want a kiss," He said. Yukimura gasped so hard she started choking.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Yukimura managed to say between coughs.

"You heard me Sanada Yukimura! Kiss me, now!" Masamune demanded with a smirk. Yukimura managed to calm herself and then she glared at him, but her face was a bright red. He watched Yukimura with a challenging eye and that smirk of his got wider.

"No, no way! Not even if you paid me!" Yukimura crossed her arms over her chest and turning her face from him. Masamune scoffed and grabbed her face in his hand, bringing her to him. "Get your hands off me, Date!" Yukimura pushed his hand from her, but he latched on to her fingers.

"Come on, sweetie you owe me!" Masamune taunted her, "And I thought you said that you loved me!" Yukimura glared at him, "You women are all the same; you say one thing and do another." She had enough of it. Yukimura got to her feet and stormed to the door, "Wait Yukimura,

"I'm sorry," Masamune called after her, "Can we talk about this?" Yukimura stopped with the pads of her fingers on the door.

"I'm listening," she said coldly. She heard Masamune moving and then followed by his grunts of pain. Yukimura turned quickly and saw that Masamune was trying to stand on his feet, but he only got to his knees. He gripped his side in agony. Yukimura rushed over to aid him, "My Lord please, don't move!" She got him to sit down once again. She sat in front of him on the futon. "What is it you wanted to say My Lord?"

"Well," Masamune said clearing his throat. Yukimura noticed the Dragon was not looking her in the eye and that his cheeks were dusted with a pink color. "It's not that I wanted you to kiss me," Masamune said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "_I _wanted to kiss _you._" Yukimura's stomach did a backflip. "But Yukimura, if you don't want to kiss me, I'll understa-" Masamune was cut off by Yukimura's lips.

The Dragon's lips felt rough at first, but Yukimura only guessed it's because she took him by surprise, his lips soon softened a few seconds later. Yukimura got on her knees and placed her hands on Masamune's shoulders, letting them run to the back of his neck and through his hair. He followed her up by grasping her hips and pulling them so his chest in an embrace. Masamune bit Yukimura's lower lip when she tried to pull away, but he let go when was out of breath. He looked at her as she was trying to catch her own breath. Yukimura's eyes fluttered when she sat back down.

"Left ya stunned, didn't I?" Masamune smirked, but Yukimura chuckled instead of getting mad because he did leave her a little breathless.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than extraordinary from the Dragon of Oshu." Yukimura cooed.

"Damn right, but that's not the only thing I'm good at," Masamune purred back flirtatiously while raising his eyebrow up at her.

"Oh, what else do you excel in My Lord?" Yukimura leaned in as she asked.

"Sit in my lap and I'll show you," The Dragon chuckled before Yukimura crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She sat between his legs facing him and fingered his hair while he looked over her, "but this armor needs to go." He said taking off her jacket and then her chest armor and after her shin guards and belt with Yukimura's help.

Yukimura felt a lot better now that she was free of that heavy armor, and she sighed. But that sigh turned into a gasp when she felt Masamune's hands over her body. Over her shoulders, down her back, over her rear, to her thighs and back up his claws went. He placed gentle kisses on her bare shoulder while he ran his hand between her thighs and the other under her shirt.

Masamune's fingers slipped themselves under her bindings on her chest, and to his surprise he found more than he expected. With sheer force, he tore the bindings freeing the mounds on her chest. His eye hungrily watched them bounce before he grasped one in his hand, having Yukimura yelp when he did. Masamune took his other hand from his thigh and grasped her other breast. Pinching and pulling both her nipples, Yukimura enjoyed every second, announcing it with gasps and an occasional 'yes'. Yukimura's heart skipped erratically when Masamune bent down to lick and bite her. She gripped his hair and pushed his face into her breasts. Masamune smirked and then trailed his tongue all the way up her neck to the side of her face before he met her lips. Yukimura couldn't control herself; she was so excited she pulled the covers off Masamune's lap before she stuck her hand inside his blue Tabi pants. But Masamune caught her before she could find anything.

"Whoa," he snickered in English, "slow down there, my Lady. Let's enjoy this." Masamune growled before he pushed her down on the futon. He rubbed his hands on her crotch through her pants, making her gasp and bite her lips to keep her from screaming. He grabbed the top and pulled them down, completely revealing her body to him. Yukimura crossed her legs in embarrassment and turning a bright red. "Hey," Masamune whispered while resting his hands on her knees, "you don't have to hide yourself from me. I think you're beautiful." Yukimura loosened her legs and letting Masamune pull them apart. He tried to lean forward, but the pain in his ribs stopped him from going further.

"My Lord," Yukimura jumped up when she heard him grunt in pain again, "we don't have to do this now. We can wait until you are healed." He straightened himself out before he shook his head.

"Nah, we already came this far. Why turn back?" Masamune said. He slipped one hand between her thighs and to her entrance. He used one finger to tease the outer barrier; he felt how slick she was. "You're pretty soaked too. I can't leave you hanging like this, that'd be rude." He chuckled while slipping his finger in her and making her lie down again. Masamune pulled her by her legs, and placed them on his shoulders to get a better reach and view.

"What about you my Lord?" Yukimura asked as she let her fingers trace the growing bulge in his pants. He breathed in deeply trying to keep his composure when her fingers unknowingly danced around the tip. He one-upped her by sliding two fingers in her and slowly pulling in and out. He heard how wet she was with every movement.

"Heh, I'll be fine for now." He took his fingers from her and leaned back to look at her. "Show me what you do," Yukimura sat up, taking her legs off him and crossing her knees, looking at him confused.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I mean, don't you like finger yourself or something? Do you play with your pussy?" Masamune asked as he made hand gestures of rubbing something. Yukimura blushed; she was never asked such questions. She crossed her legs tighter feeling embarrassed. Masamune giggled at her while looking at the state she was in. "Come on," he said in English, "are you a virgin?" Yukimura shook her head.

"No My Lord,"

"Huh, what man have you graced with this wonderful body?" Masamune purred, running a hand on her thigh.

"None," Yukimura looked away from Masamune and started to play with her hair.

"Then," Masamune asked, "How do you know you're not a virgin?" Yukimura's face was an impossible red color now.

"Well, My Lord," she said shakily, "I was here alone in the castle this one afternoon and I had this weird feeling overcome me. My spears were right beside me and before I knew it I…"

"You fucked yourself with your spears?! Wow, Sanada…" Masamune lowered his voice while he stroked her calves, "that's very naughty." He heard Yukimura grumble in humiliation, "You should reenact that for me." He chuckled.

"But I don't have my spears?" Yukimura tried to use that as an excuse not to embarrass herself more in front of her Lord.

"Uh," Masamune looked around the room and stopped when he noticed his katana sitting behind him. He pulled one from the groups of three he had and handed one to Yukimura. "Use that. It's not as thick and long as your spears, but it's just as kinky." Yukimura took the sword in her hand and looked at it in its black sheath. She analyzed it for several seconds before she noticed Masamune starting to get impatient when he leaned back and sighed slightly.

Yukimura opened her legs slightly before placing the tip at her entrance. When it didn't slip in easily, she took it back out. She blushed intensely when she thought about bring it to her mouth and getting it wet orally. She looked at Masamune as she slowly brought the katana and its carrier to her mouth. He watched her with his cheeks brushed red. Yukimura flicked the tip of the sheath with her tongue and sucked the tip as much as it would fit in her mouth. As she wetted the carrier as much as possible she noticed Masamune's hand slowly go to his crotch and he stroked his member softly though his Tabi pants.

After Yukimura got the sheath dripping with her saliva, she laid down and proceeded to put the katana in her entrance. It slipped in easily making a squish noise when it hit her end; she let out a soft gasp. Yukimura lifted her hips for Masamune to get a better look at what she was doing before she pumped the sheath in and out. She drove the katana in harder and faster as she forgot Masamune was there and began to fantasize it was him instead of his sword.

Masamune gaped at Yukimura as she got into it and started grinding her hips while gasping his name every so often. He watched as the katana impaled her faster and faster; as it came out he noticed her cum all over it and it pushed it out as it went in. Yukimura's pussy was wet and Masamune was hungry to get a taste of it. He got on his knees ignoring the searing pain in his ribs when he grabbed the katana from Yukimura and tossed it aside. Yukimura gasped when she saw her lord up on his knees.

"My Lord Masamune what are you doing?!" she panted from the previous stimulation from a few seconds ago.

"That didn't please me as much as I thought it would," he said as he lifted Yukimura's hips up. Yukimura put her knees on either side of Masamune's shoulders when he asked her to. She moaned in pleasure when Masamune dove right into her. He teased her by flicking his tongue on her clit and sucking on it like when she teased him with the katana. He felt her get wetter with every lap of his tongue on her and he took that chance to taste her juices. "_Mmm_," he hummed as he bit her clit sending Yukimura yelling and she grasped his hair between her fingers. He felt himself trusting with every lap and he had enough of this foreplay. "Yukimura,

"Come here," Masamune said sitting back panting as he wiped his face. He looked at Yukimura with a dazed look on her face as she panted excessively. She sat up slowly, but her eyes widened at the erection Masamune was holding back in his tight blue pants. Yukimura crawled to his side in a hurry, sitting next to him on the large futon.

Masamune grasped her hand and put it on the hem of his Tabi pants. The Tiger Cub's lust overcame her and she pulled down hurriedly making the Dragon's member bounce out. Yukimura blinked at the sight of it; she had never really seen a penis before in her life. Masamune was slightly bigger than she expected, but not much. She heard Masamune groan a little when she grasped it and stoked. He was so hot it felt like just touching it could burn her fingers off. She pumped slowly, getting one soft moan from the Dragon; she loved that. She had complete control of him as she pumped faster and Masamune moaned louder. Yukimura looked up at him and seeing his eye glazed over and seeing him bite his lip made her herself gasp in ecstasy. She looked back at the throbbing member in her hand, Masamune's pre-cum was already coming out.

"Mount me," Masamune gasped throwing his head back slightly, "Get on top and fuck me," he demanded when she didn't respond. Yukimura let go of him and threw her leg over one side of him. She placed her entrance right over the tip of his penis. Then she felt Masamune's hand slide over hers, guiding her and with his other hand he grasped her hips. Yukimura lowered herself slowly as she felt a slight stretching, letting out a slight grunt when he hit her end. It hurt slightly since she was used to her spears, but the pleasure of being with her Lord meant more to her.

She stared into his eye and he stared right back. Masamune place his other hand on her neck while she balanced herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulled her in to kiss her again, this time slower and more passionate. He let her make the first move with her tongue; Masamune felt her timidly exit her own mouth and into his, meeting his tongue just at his lips. Yukimura lifted her hips up before lowering herself down again, letting out a slight gasp into Masamune's mouth. She broke the kiss and threw her head back before she lifted herself up once more. Masamune slid off her headband and untied her hair, letting it fall over her back and shoulders. Yukimura grasped his shoulders and picked up her pace, the sound of their skin hitting each other turned her on, but Masamune's loud moans really sent her into frenzy. She began to grind and twist her hips on him, seeing how much sound she could get out of the Dragon. Unfortunately, her own plan backfired on her when it was turning herself on; but she did feel Masamune grab her hips and slam her down harder on him.

"I can't take this anymore," he roared then let out and animalistic growl, "I'm in charge now!" Masamune got to his knees with Yukimura still riding him; his lust was stronger than the harsh pains in his side. He laid her down on the futon before laying himself down on top of her.

"My Lord, no," Yukimura protested in short gasps, "you're going to hurt yourself! _Ahh!_" Masamune ignored her pleas when he began to pound himself into her, spreading her legs wider. Yukimura looked into the eye of the Dragon as he forced himself in her; his broad shoulders glistened under the fires of the torches in the room and hair stuck to his forehead. She ogled his muscles. She watched his abdomen flowed back and forth and how his chest heaved air in and out. Yukimura met Masamune's blue eye again and he greeted her return by pounding on her harder, causing her moans to heighten and she felt breasts to bounce with each movement. Masamune bent down to kiss her and he took his hand from her leg and grasped her bouncing breast tightly.

"I," he said with a kiss, "love you," another kiss, "too, Yukimura Sanada." He chuckled as he moved to her neck and trailed a string of kissed to her ear. Yukimura wrapped her arms and leg around him as she tried to hold her yell when Masamune's movements became fast and short. She was close to climaxing and she figured he was also going to finish soon.

"Oh, my Lord, I'm gonna-!" She cried as she latched her nails into Masamune's back.

"Yukimura," He gasped on her neck as he slammed harder into her.

"You're Lordship," Yukimura arched her back as she screamed, she felt Masamune pull out of her and then something hot on her stomach. All her muscles relaxed as she took in a deep breath. Masamune sat up and grasped the damp cloth that was once on his forehead. He used it to wipe his seed from her, earning him a giggle from the exhausted Tigress. Masamune gave her a grin before tossing the towel somewhere behind him went to pull his pants that were around one ankle. He handed her shirt and panties and she put them on as she got up. He grasped her ankle.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said sternly, but Yukimura heard a bit of teasing in his voice. She looked for words as she pulled down her shirt over her chest.

"I thought you would want me to leave-"

"Now why would I want you to do that? Do you really think that's what I think of you; an easy lay? No, I want you to stay." He said as he pulled on her hand and she fell next to him. He kept pulling on her until she was laying down beside him. Yukimura laid her head on his chest, hearing him breath in her scent. That same burning feeling that she always felt when being around him returned at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. "Stay with me," he whispered in her hair.

"I will my Lord," she whispered back, "Uh, my Lord?"

"Sup," he replied back to her.

"Do you feel something wet?"

"Oh, so you're ready again? I don't know my Lady, I can try again but I don't know if I can…"

"Not that!" She scolded as she sat up and looked at him. She saw blood all over the futon and on themselves. Masamune had reopened his wounds when he sat up to get on top of her. "Masamune, you're bleeding!" She jumped up from the futon and ran to the door, "I'm going to go get—Master Katakura!?" She stopped when she saw Kojuro with a bowl of rice in his hand with a dusted red face.

He looked at her up and down and then looked in the room at Masamune who waved at him, making his Right Eye's face an even brighter red. Yukimura stepped back into the room and hid herself behind the door after she looked down at herself. Kojuro waved back, closing his eyes and he took a deep breath.

"I'll… go get more bandages."


End file.
